mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Seisa Mikagura
'''Seisa Mikagura' (御神楽星鎖 Mikagura Seisa) is the main deuteragonist of the Mikagura School Suite series. She is representative of the Going-Home Club as well as the headmistress's granddaughter. Appearance : Seisa is a girl with long black hair reaching her back, with a red braid attached to a lock of her hair on the left side. She wears the standard winter uniform with a slightly ripped skirt on the lower-left side, black garter belts, thigh-high black stockings, and indoor shoes. : As for her summer appearance, Seisa wears the standard summer uniform with black thigh-highs and indoor shoes. She also wears two monochrome bracelets on her left wrist and a pink polka-dotted wristband on her right wrist as accessories. : In her anime debut, her ripped skirt is replaced by a proper one and she also wears brown school shoes. Her eye color is also lighter than any other media counterpart. Personality :The granddaughter of the headmistress of Mikagura Academy ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 1 (Youth Prelude) who is regarded as a special ability user by many and receives special treatment at school.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (A Lethargic Coup d'Etat) Seisa always hides herself in the shadows and is rarely seen in school, projecting off an aura of mystery. Despite it making her seem distant and aloof, she is actually an amiable and elegant person.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 1 (Less Than Heroine) She shows signs of having a playful side as well, such as preparing an entire conversation for a voice message for Eruna and often falling asleep while talking or battling.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 4 (Tension Chord) She even has a funny way to make people notice her when she is ignored in the middle of conversations. : Being regarded as the strongest student at school, Seisa is seen as scary by many when she is in battle. She tends to smile eerily and unconsciously acts in a provocative manner, such as asking her opponents whether they are ready to lose to her or even sleeping in the middle of battle.ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 3 (Midterm Battle) Although this can be interpreted as her underestimating her opponents, she is actually just doing this because she knows very well that her ability is too strong, even for herself, and she gets bored of winning battles easily. The trauma which affected her has also had a strong impact on her personality, making her lose the aspect of fun whenever she uses her ability and her physical condition worse. That's why she always has a medical appointment or bad physical condition as excuses for not making herself appear anywhere.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 3 (After School Stride) Ability *'Killing Art:' (キリングアート Kiringu Āto) : An ability which can be activated without an item as a media. It's able to overwrite spaces to her heart's content and can be seen as an ability which can do anything in a sense. Statistics Appellation Main Characters= |-| Others= {| cellspacing="4px" |- !style="background: #C80815;width:60px;color: white"|Image !style="background: #C80815;color: white"|Name !style="background: #C80815;color: white"| What they call Seisa !style="background: #C80815;color: white"| What Seisa calls them |- | || Kurumi Narumi || Ojousama (Young lady) || N/A |-| Songs Main: * Esoragoto Spiral Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *Her surname has no connection with a shrine in Japan unlike the others but Kagura (御神楽) itself is a Japanese word referring to a specific type of Shinto theatrical dance. *Her birthday corresponds with Ladies Day and Traffic Accident Prevention Day in Japan. *Although the novel said she has a scar in her arm, it isn't shown in her summer uniform design. In the manga she seems to cover it up by tying a cloth around it. *Before being properly introduced, she was nicknamed as Yuriko by Eruna. *She doesn't make any appearance in the fourth novel. *Last Note. commented that Saori Onishi portrays Seisa divinely like a goddess and wonderfully.According to his tweet 神々しいまでの女神っぷりで素敵に演じてくださっています！ She portrays her divinely like a goddess and wonderfully! *According to the album databook: **Seisa jokingly wishes that Opposition Battle system in Mikagura be repelled. **Her favorite side dish for bento is octopus weiner. **She would like to reward herself by drinking tea in a calm place with intrusions from nobody. **Hairbrush is a necessary thing for her. References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Main Characters